Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp
Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp is a Nintendo DSi game released on December 20, 2010 in North America. It was released in July 7, 2011 in Europe. It is known as Dragon's Lair II: Del Tiempo (Dragon's Lair II: Time Machine) in Spanish. Gameplay Like in the original Dragon's Lair, the scenes where Dirk must survive are long. If Dirk dies in the scene, he will have to restart the entire scene. Players use their stylus to tap on the buttons to make Dirk Move. Example, when the "Right" button isn't flashing, tapping it doesn't mean Dirk will move right. The player must time Dirk's movement to beat a scene, or he will be in a death scene. Once it shows up, the screen will fade and show Dirk respawning. Like in the original, there are ten treasures required in the game. To beat the game, you must find all ten. If you skip all treasures in all stages after the Egypt stage, the message will say that you're missing some treasures and you won't be able to defeat Mordroc and save Princess Daphne. Stages *Dirk's House - Dirk's mother in-law is very angry, because she can't find Daphne. Dirk must avoid his angry mother and enter Singe's castle to find the Time Machine by facing a spider and two ravenous snakes. *The Land before Time - Dirk enters the prehistoric times and encounters Mordroc. Dirk must get the ability to fly with eagle wings. Next, Dirk must face many threats, such as pteranodons, winged centaurs and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *The Looking Glass - Dirk enters a mirror from Lewis Caroll's Through the Looking Glass. Dirk must deal with many characters, such as Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Queen of Hearts, the White Rabbit, the Card Soldiers, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Jabberwocky and the Cheshire Cat. *The Garden of Eden - The lead angel doesn't want Dirk to enter the Garden of Eden. When he enters the garden, he encounters Eve, Adam, many animals and two snakes. What Dirk must do is to follow the snakes. Dirk must get the poisonous apple for Eve, but it's a forbidden fruit that Adam and Eve shouldn't eat. Dirk made her eat it on purpose and must avoid the winds and vines. *Ludwig van Beethoven - Dirk is shrunk into a size of a mouse. Dirk must deal with Beethoven's hungry cat when he plays "Symphony No. 5". When the piano goes up, Dirk will enter Music Land. Inside, Dirk must go throw many instruments and avoid Beethoven's cat. Later, the piano goes down and Dirk must escape the scene with the Time Machine. In the Spanish version, the original version of "Symphony No. 5" can be heard. *Egypt - Dirk finds himself inside Egypt. Dirk must survive through man-eating spiders, scarabs, an undead mummy, two bats and lava to find Daphne. However, Mordroc tricks Dirk thinking the voice is Daphne. What Dirk must do is to escape from Egypt. *The Battle with Mordroc - This scene is only available after finding all treasures. Dirk must avoid the monstrous Daphne and get the ring out of her. Next, Dirk must throw it at Mordroc and then destroy him. In the director's cut, Dirk must remove the ring out of Daphne and then throw it at Mordroc, which instantly kills him. *The Final Scene - Dirk must fight Mordroc's pteranodons until Daphne wakes up. Dirk must travel to his house to find their kids and Dirk's mother in-law with the Time Machine. Category:DSiWare games Category:2010 video games Category:2011 video games